


Tron and the Sea of Simulation

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Tron stared at the open black sky above his head.





	Tron and the Sea of Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 3, 2013 as “Drabble Request #6 - Tron and the Sea of Simulation” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Tron stared at the open black sky above his head. His helmet was retracted, and he felt sand from the edge of the sea stick to his cheek. His feet remained in the water. His head was clear for the first time in ages, and his circuits glowed white. Tron remembered his name.

He didn’t feel all that different.

Derezz Red guards. Derezz Programs. Fight in the Arena. Fight for the Users. Fight for CLU. The mission never changed, only the target.

Tron fought for the Users. Rinzler for Clu. What did it even matter any more? His name no longer mattered. Anyone who cared is dead. The remaining programs on the grid sure didn’t matter any longer. Where were they when everyone he cared about was fighting a revolution? Who protected Beck when Tron couldn’t? Certainly not the masses. He couldn’t fight for them. Never for them any longer.

He had nothing to fight for.

The program stood from the beach. He stared at the empty grid, and the broken railway, pixels falling like rain from the derezzing end of line.


End file.
